


(Star)Light

by awtuscany



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ava and Luxu are siblings, Ava's magic is light based, Broken Bones, Character Study, Fights, Gula's got lighning magic, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Luxu's got space magic, No Dialogue, One Shot, Pre-Back Cover, Relationship Study, Short & Sweet, Sparring, Young Foretellers, all the foretellers get briefly mentioned, just mentioned, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awtuscany/pseuds/awtuscany
Summary: Ava's magic develops as pure light. Luxu's space magic is darker. Her light a star shining in his space.Gula's magic is lightning, bright, powerful and filled with fury. Ava's the light behind that fury and power.





	(Star)Light

Ava can’t remember when she met Luxu. As far as Ava remembers Luxu has always been around. As far back as her memory goes Luxu has always been there with her. For a long time as far as Ava can remember it was just her, Luxu, and The Master. Ava liked it that way. Luxu was her brother and she adored him with all of her heart. She’d do anything for him… She did a lot of painful things for him.

Ava remembers the day she learned about her magic, when she was just 6, holding her keyblade in her hands for the first time, Luxu standing next to her, facing off against The Master in a two on one sparring match. The Master had hit Luxu partially hard, sending him flying across the training grounds. At that moment, Ava felt the need to  _ protect him. _ She wasn’t going to let him get hurt any worse than he already was, she threw herself at the Master, and in amazement watched as Light gathered around her blade. The light had responded to her desire to protect Luxu, to protect her family, and Ava was amazed. 

She still lost that fight, she and Luxu each came out of the match with matching broken arms. She remembers laughing, telling Luxu that they were twins, and watching the shy smile appear on his face. 

When Luxu learned about his magic, teleporting out of the way of a blow from the Master weeks later when their arms were healed Ava was so  _ proud _ of him. Even if that blow ended up hitting her in the head and causing a concussion that left her bedridden for the next few weeks. By the time she was allowed back out of bed, Luxu had perfected his magic. The Master laughed at the two of them. He said Ava’s magic was Light and Luxu’s magic was Space. It would be years before Ava understood what that meant. 

Ava’s magic tended to react strongly when Luxu was in danger. The urge to protect him would hit her without warning and the light inside her would respond in kind. Building around her and bending to her will. Illusions were soon second nature, bending light to create images that she wanted. 

Luxu’s magic tended to work to protect only him. He would teleport out of danger, appearing farther away than he originally was. He would bend space to make it easier for him to avoid the issue. 

Ava never did notice how whenever he did this she tended to be the one who would get hurt. That whenever she protected him, she was the one to get hurt. She was always the one getting hurt. 

Her light shined bright, brilliant, like a star. His space was dark, mysterious and it encased her light.

Unlike with Luxu, who just always seemed to be  _ there,  _ Ava remembers the day she had meet Gula. The boy, who was the same age as herself and Luxu, wore a leopard mask even back then. Ava had already meet Ira, with his unicorn mask, Invi with her snake mask, and Aced with his bear mask. She’d been given her own fox mask before being allowed to meet Ira. Luxu and The Master had been the only ones to know her true face before the masks were put into place. 

Ava never saw Gula’s face but she was drawn to the boy. He was fast. Quick on his feet and intelligent and a little funny. He made Ava laugh and occasionally he made her heart swell with even more light than Luxu did. She remembers the first time she saw he use his magic, lightning crackling around him as he and Luxu went head to head in a sparring match. It was beautiful in a way Ava’s 9-year-old brain just couldn’t comprehend. She decided at that moment to add Gula to the list of people she’d always want to protect. 

A few weeks after meeting Gula, they’re sparring The Master together, Ava’s used to working with Luxu, his speed and teleporting working both for and against them. Ava wasn’t sure what to expect when it came to Gula. She was expecting him to be a bit like Luxu, speedy, concerned with avoiding damage himself, meaning Ava would have to protect herself and him, just like when she teams up with Luxu. 

She was wrong.

The first time a hit is coming towards the two of them and he could get out of the way and leave her to take the full brunt of it, he blocks instead of dodges. They both get knocked back some, bruised but intact, and he helps her to her feet with a smile that causes even more of the light to swell in Ava’s heart. She smiles back as they fall into their fighting stances again, light gathers around her as her illusions take form. Gula watches in what Ava thought might be amazement before smiling again. 

Her illusions rushed the Master, momentarily opening him up for Gula’s lightning to strike him. They still don’t win the spar but it’s the closest Ava’s ever come with any of the others, even with Luxu, and Ava feels pride and a familiar emotion swell in her chest. Admiration. She admired Gula. 

She felt like the lightning he created in that moment, blindingly bright and powerful. 

And that’s how it went. Luxu and Ava were like the darkness of space and the light of a star, co-existing but one at a clear advantage, one a bit more selfish. Gula and Ava were different though. Ava was the light that Gula’s lightning both created and was powered by. A team. A partnership. 

The darkness of space doesn’t miss the light of a single star… But what is lightning without the light it is created from and brings into the world? Alone… Alone in an unfamiliar time, Gula would have to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This is all just my personal headcanon of course, but I do absolutely love Ava and Luxu vs Ava and Gula and the relationship each pair has. For anyone unclear; Ava and Luxu are siblings and Ava is protective of her brother but her brother is more selfish and protects himself over Ava. Gula protects both himself and Ava. He's less selfish and Ava admires him, which turns to love. 
> 
> Luxu can survive just fine without Ava he's been doing it for years, but Gula's gonna have a hard time adjusting after being summoned by Luxu to a time where Ava isn't there too.


End file.
